Vaegon Targaryen
Vaegon Targaryen is a scion of House Targaryen, and a Knight of the Dragonsguard. Appearance Standing at roughly 6’1 with an athletic build as well as the silver blonde hair (which he keeps cropped short) and violet eyes his people are known for, Vaegon is undoubtedly a scion of the dragon. Though there are small scars here and there across his person none are of particular note. Often seen in his Dragonsguard armor, one could say Vaegon has an almost heroic image, appearing akin to how one might have imagined Knights from tales told to them as children. Biography Born the second son of a second son, Vaegon Targaryen came into the world without any dreams of ruling. From the time he could swing a stick at his elder brother Maelor, it was plain to see that he had been born to fight. Tales of Dragonriders and Knights filled his imagination as a small child, and aside from quick temper he did his best to emulate the chivalrous behavior of his heroes. Even when young, Vaegon showed a great capacity for kindness and often saw beyond things like status. In addition to always being kind to those beneath him, when out in the city he encountered a boy his own age claiming to be the child of Daemon Targaryen’s bastard daughter in an attempt to get food. When pressed on the subject the boy, called Gaemond, insisted that he was telling the truth. Rather than doing him any sort of harm Vaegon insisted that if what the boy was saying was the truth, then he should be with his ‘family’. As such Gaemond was brought back to live in the palace at the young boy’s behest and the two children quickly became friends. Time would pass and Vaegon would show himself to be a promising warrior, and his small cadre of friends would grow to incorporate two commoners from Bravvos. However, at the age of fifteen his mother would pass, devastating the young Targaryen. His elder siblings consoled him, and he in turn care for his younger sister, but it was Queen Daenys he truly filled the void created by the loss. Eventually, the wounds of the loss would heal to the best they could however when his father left the city with Aerion to explore Essos, the young boy couldn’t help but feel spurned. Nonetheless, his Uncle Baelon would take him under his wing, and alongside his cousin Aevar, Vaegon would become quite the warrior. The two cousins became well known for their slaying of an infamous pirate captain double their age and responsible for the deaths of dozens of seasoned warriors. Eventually, when the time came, Vaegon would be made Dragonguard, and made the Queensguard of none of than his Aunt Daenys, where he serves with pride to this day. All that said, Vaegon’s outward goodness may only be partially genuine, as the boy is quick to grow extremely angry, and seems to outright enjoy violence. If these are simply more flawed aspects of his personality, or indicative of what he is truly like is not yet clear. Following Aerion's demise and the return on his father, Vaegon began to worry that the relationship between himself and his sister Daena would be discovered. While brother to sister marriage was obviously far from uncommon, King Viserys' forced wedding of his elder siblings had infuriated his father to the point he left Braavos, an act which deeply hurt both of the younger two, and caused them great worry. After a reckless attempt to potentially draw out whoever may have had Aerion killed, wherein Vaegon and Maegor feigned a massive argument where in the spur of the moment he dragged in Queen Daenys' humiliation in an effort to sell the act. In response, Queen Rhaenys, who had recently deduced that Vaegon and Daena were together, and suspected it to be the source of the argument, exposed the two in an act of attempted revenge. Though Daena initially tried to convince Vaegon to flee the city with her, he would not, fearing what harm could come to her. Brought before Viserion Targaryen the next day, it was revealed that Vaegon and Daena had not fully consummated their relationship for fear of their wishes not being fulfilled, a Daena being married off to a lord who might not take kindly to not being first. Much to Vaegon's surprise, Viserion more or less offered Vaegon her hand, should he remain loyal and never commit such an act again. Despite this, Daena, now sickened with her brother's actions, refused to speak with him following the incident. It was not until he was set to leave for Lorath that she broke her silence in order to make him promise to return safely. Family Tree https://www.familyecho.com/?p=M3SWF&c=rn7fiwdlz9&f=463534301740068142 Supporting Characters WIP Category:House Targaryen Category:Braavos Category:Valyrian Category:Valyrians